


【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-百万情书[8][完]

by happytomato



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-百万情书[8][完]

虽然鸣人在视频里看到不少次佐助的房间，但在这里真实地感受属于佐助的味道还是第一次。符合佐助性格的整洁床铺上，他的主人正用双臂紧紧环绕着鸣人的脖颈，忘情地回应着来自鸣人的唇舌密语。鸣人惊讶于佐助的学习速度，不久之前佐助还是个连呼吸都经常忘记的青涩少年，而现在的佐助已经逐渐控制住了呼吸，并开始主动探寻鸣人的口腔，虽然那探寻带着一点羞怯。鸣人欣喜地勾起佐助那柔软又主动的舌，与它缠绕着调情。  
“呜……”佐助忘情地挺起身，然后马上又陷入了床铺。他稚嫩的舌技在鸣人的攻势下很快乱了章法，他的呼吸开始混乱，但是细瘦结实的手臂却将鸣人抱得更紧。  
鸣人感到有些糟，不，是非常糟。他萎靡多日的老弟被佐助的反应弄得活力四射。现在房门上了锁，有床，还有小佐助青涩但是浓烈的回应。他必须清醒一下，这么小的佐助还不能做他的做爱对象。  
伸出修长的手臂摸到佐助的床头灯，鸣人按下了开关，黑暗的卧室登时被点亮。虽然只是柔和的金色灯光，但是对于黑暗来讲足够刺眼。  
佐助眼神迷茫地望着鸣人，他的唇上还湿亮亮地沾着两人份的唾液，表情看起来无助又妖艳。当然，这只是短暂的妖艳。很快，正经的表情和理智又回到了佐助的脸上，他不自在地坐起身，调整了好几次的坐姿才坐好。虽然佐助有控制脸上的表情，鸣人还是看到了他有点努起的嘴。  
“我们应该先谈谈。”  
鸣人有点烦躁地摸了摸自己的头，然后盘腿坐在佐助的对面。现在，来一场认真的谈话是必要的。  
“请说。”佐助舔了舔红润的嘴唇，扇动着湿润的睫毛看着鸣人。  
鸣人把双手交叉放在盘起来的双腿中间，遮住了飞速长大的老弟，尽量让声音正常  
“……飞雷神的票价很贵，所以九月和十月我一直在打工，想给你个惊喜。”  
佐助有点吃惊地瞪大眼睛，“所以你才接了好多打工？”  
鸣人点了点头，趁着佐助放松下来的空档伸手摸了摸佐助挺翘可爱的黑发。  
“等我攒够了车费，你却失踪了，这让我大受打击。佐助，我虽然很乐观，这并不代表我不会感到难过。”  
佐助好像被训斥犯了错误的孩子，皱着眉低下头。但是很快，佐助又抓回了重点并仰起头。  
“……你刚才问我有关为什么不联系你的问题，现在我来回答。”  
组织了一下语言，佐助以叙事一样平和的语气开始追述。  
“那天我给你打电话，一个醉醺醺的女人对我说，你正在生日派对上和十九个漂亮姑娘打得火热。当时我只有一个念头，大概连你们学校的路人都比我了解你，我只是沉浸在自己的幻想里的小鬼，或许你在同情我对你的情感。”  
鸣人吃惊于佐助的语速越来越快，眉头也像吃了苦瓜一样地深深皱起来。他从未见过佐助显露过这样悲伤的神情。一口气说完这段话，佐助就立即低下头，他竖起膝盖就要把头埋进去。鸣人当然不会让佐助这么做，他抱住佐助的两边侧腰，径直将人拖到怀里。  
谢天谢地，他终于知道事情的始末。苦笑着用了两分钟时间组织了语言，鸣人拍了拍好像睡着了一样的佐助后背。  
“抱歉，我其实是个十足粗心鬼，有一年放学回家才想起那天是自己的生日呢。”鸣人十六岁那年沉迷游戏，放学后他被同学簇拥回家被喷了一身彩带的自己——那足足呆立起了半分钟的滑稽场景，让他现在回想起来都不禁莞尔一笑。“之前有几次想对你说，但是话题错过之后就被我忘记了。唯一让我惦念的大概就是，可以趁着过生日的机会要你给我唱首歌了。”  
“白痴。”好像睡着了的佐助闷闷地念叨了一声，然后抓住了鸣人的衣衫把头用力地向鸣人的肩膀蹭了蹭。  
鸣人感受到了来自宇智波的致命荷尔蒙，几乎是出于求爱的本能，他情不自禁地压低了声音，在佐助耳边吐露出炽热的秘密情话。  
“我可没和那十九个姑娘怎么样，牙都要怀疑我身体出了问题。所以，小佐助，你没有沉浸在幻想里，因为我想你的心情也是一样的。”  
接着，佐助的耳垂和后颈就像是被粉红的汁液浸润了一样变了色。鸣人忍不住低下头在佐助的后颈印下一串蜻蜓点水的亲吻，珍视并充满爱意。佐助用力推开鸣人，后退了半米靠到了床头上。  
“别、别以为这样我就会原谅你。”  
鸣人绝不承认欺负小佐助会让他开心，但是他心中的恶魔召唤着他，况且，佐助的召唤比恶魔还致命。他凑了过去，一手抵住墙壁，一手托起佐助的下巴。  
“你已经原谅我了，不然也不会说话。”  
佐助刚想反驳什么，立即好像意识到了什么似的咬住了下唇。看到那片被牙齿蹂躏的薄美唇片，鸣人向那里凑了过去。佐助纵使满脸通红，也依然扭过了头，甩去过的倔强脸颊上粘贴着几缕诱人的侧发。  
值得称赞的宇智波式高傲。  
看到佐助想要又不肯承认的固执表情，鸣人当然不忍心硬亲上去，他只是从容地抓住了佐助的两只手扣在墙上，然后用他成年男人的磁性声音缓缓开口。  
“你是个十足的白痴。弄乱了我所有的未来计划，却只是给我一个若无其事地微笑。可我完全不知道怎么办……”  
佐助惊讶地抬起头，乌溜溜的眼珠快要被眼眶瞪得脱落，他不可置信地张开嘴，随即烧得粉红的面颊变成了滴血一样的鲜红。  
“不要继续……”佐助开始挣扎，可是他的手全然被鸣人强大的力气所禁锢，他就像一条入了网的鱼，只能徒然地挺动。  
“生活因为有你的影子而变得闪闪发光。我开始有了期待……”  
鸣人低下头，和佐助靠近，近到了鼻尖都碰在了一起，他的声音越来越小，变成了轻柔暧昧的悄悄话。  
佐助惊讶于困扰了自己半个月之久的问题几分钟就化解了。或许是鸣人该死的迷人眼睛让他被催眠了。又或许，是在他们开始今晚的第一个吻的时候。  
鸣人专程从木叶跑来到东京看他，他内心激动紧张，但更加感动开心。  
佐助阖上眼帘，主动递上了一个吻。他确定，只有这个办法才能让鸣人停下来了背诵他的情书，并且他想要这么做。  
他发现鸣人不仅阳光开朗，还有点坏。  
不过，他觉得这也不赖，甚至还有些惊喜。  
被鸣人紧抓的手渐渐地恢复了自由，佐助得到自由的第一件事却不是推开某个白痴，而是用力的回抱住他。佐助半跪在鸣人身前，虔诚而投入地释放着自己。渐渐的，接吻的主动权又重新回到了鸣人那里，佐助甚至不知道自己是什么时候躺在床上的。  
鸣人亲吻他的脸颊，额头，鼻尖，然后吮吸上了他浅浅挺立的喉结，动作温柔又缓慢，好像在品尝着一颗艺术价值极高的糖果。被鸣人深沉温热的气息喷洒的皮肤开始燃烧，舒服得好像在海上飘荡。佐助几乎快要融化在幸福的“鸣人海洋”中，除了忍住时不时想泄露的呻吟声有些艰难，他已经什么都不想管了，他此刻只想充分补充鸣人的所有温度。  
但不久之后困惑佐助的事情就到来了。即使被这样轻柔地对待，下身的某处仍旧不可避免地变得越来越刺痛甜美。佐助有些难为情地夹紧并弯曲双腿，这可不行，这不是激烈的亲吻，也不是鸣人教他做那种事的时候，他想不明白为什么只是被舔舐就变得奇怪。  
鸣人轻吻遍了佐助衣领处露出的肌肤，然后很自然地掀起了佐助的上衣。佐助心里想着要推开鸣人宣布睡觉，然而两只胳膊却自动将鸣人环住。都是分离太久的错，他已经对鸣人没有一点点的抵抗力了。当鸣人的唇舌沿着乳晕打转的时候，佐助几乎惊叫出来。他不得不用两只手捂住嘴，糟糕……太糟糕了……他的双腿也因为注意力只能集中在不发出声音上而失去了控制，或许他已经在本能地蹭向了鸣人的小腹了。  
“呜呜……嗯呜……”  
佐助感到他的阴茎片刻浸湿了内裤，每当鸣人的舌有意无意地滑过粉色的果粒，那前端不争气的小孔都会配合着吐露新的汁液。他不能像夏天那次接吻一样的丢盔卸甲，他得向鸣人证明他的成长。佐助用力蜷缩脚趾绷紧腿上的肌肉，他的敌人太多。鸣人洒在他胸口的金发让他陶醉，鸣人包围着他的肌肤让他理智不清，鸣人舔弄的舌渐渐地缩小了范围，沿着青涩鲜嫩的乳晕转圈后，对着可怜兮兮的小果实压了下去。  
佐助呜咽着仰起头，生理的泪水不受控制地流了出来。他颤抖得厉害，开始轻声抽泣。这个样子，这个样子根本没有成长……  
鸣人欺负够了右边的乳首，自然而然地换到了左边。暑假里某些桃色的回忆片段糟糕地冒了出来，这里明明已经“病好了”，但是此时显然是“旧病复发”，变得敏感的可怜小东西被鸣人放在嘴里立即激动得涨大了一圈。佐助意识到这次的行为并不是“治疗”，而是一种亲密行为，心中好像灌进了蜂蜜一样甜丝丝的。但他很快发现自己快要坚持不久了，他的双腿僵硬地打开又合上，他希望鸣人能中途改变主意换一个地方亲密。  
显然，佐助欲拒还迎的样子看在鸣人眼里却是另外一种意味。一边舔舐着，鸣人的手一边非常犯规地伸进了他的内裤里。佐助惊慌地拱起腰，然而没有悬念的，他的勃起颤抖着落入了被鸣人的手掌。  
“小佐助，忍耐对身体不好。”  
鸣人粗糙的手指——佐助简直爱死它了，带着打篮球的粗糙手糨就这样包裹住他那个湿哒哒到了没有一点尊严的可怜勃起。  
“我没……忍着……”佐助从指缝里颤抖着反驳。  
“……那很好，现在放松，射出来。”  
鸣人低下了头……天啊，他的头埋在了双腿间。佐助无法直视这样刺激的画面，他闭上了眼睛，把两只手的死死地口住口鼻。可眼睛一旦闭上，感官就会更加敏锐，他感受到了他的阴茎落入了一个温暖潮湿的世界，那个是鸣人的嘴唇，那总是性感翘起的嘴唇此时正在包裹着他的阴茎，灵活的舌沿着领口一圈圈的旋转。而那只粗糙温柔的手指则按摩揉搓着两个囊袋。  
“哈……唔……”  
佐助的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他的父母在楼下，这是他自己的房间，他羞得无地自容。可他的全部感官都集中在了腿间，他的阴茎仿佛换了主人似的，从落入鸣人口中的瞬间就开始欢乐地跳动起来，并且毫无顾忌主人的感受向鸣人的舌头溢出了一片粘稠的汁液。  
“放开我……我真的……唔……”  
佐助快要对自己心口不一的行为无地自容了，他的身体正在诚实地挺起来，将愉悦的挺立送得更深，他又气又恼，尤其是在鸣人的舌探进涨了他前端樱桃缝隙中时，佐助感到全身的汗毛都树立了起来。  
“哈唔……”佐助赶忙忍住声音，并用双手遮住泄露出的几个音节。  
实在无法再多坚持一秒了，佐助放弃忍耐，在鸣人的嘴里射得浑身颤抖，不断高潮的感觉让他险些虚脱。  
泪水模糊间，佐助绝望又甜美地看着那抹安心的金色。鸣人吞下去了他的精液，表情相当愉悦，而佐助却相反，他惊得目瞪口呆，然后羞得闭上眼睛扭过头。

直到喘息平静渐渐恢复了正常思考，佐助才缓缓睁开眼，抬起还在发热的脸望向鸣人。佐助确定了鸣人的神情带着某种忍耐。异样的困惑爬上心头，他在鸣人起身拿着纸巾擦手的时候依依不舍地抱住鸣人的腰。  
鸣人有些无奈又尴尬地揉了揉挂在他身上的小东西。  
“不想睡吗？”  
佐助闷哼一声向鸣人腿间伸出手轻轻碰触了一下，其实他从刚才就感觉到了，鸣人那里散发出的致命热度。他非常好奇，为什么鸣人可以这么泰然自若地扔着它不管。他却被鸣人碰两下就发出各式各样的反应。  
察觉了佐助的意图，鸣人开始不安地拿开佐助的手。  
“听说过笼中的猛兽吗？你不能放它出来。”鸣人苦笑着，一边解释一边把佐助的腿间和自己手指间的体液擦掉，投进垃圾桶。  
佐助吞了吞口水，只是呆呆地看着鸣人顺着额角滴落的汗珠。他想问鸣人是不是想和他做爱，可是做爱这个词让他憋了足足半分钟也没能说出口。  
“……一分钟，不，半分钟，让我摸摸它。”  
即使知道鸣人的顾虑，佐助仍旧无法制止他的好奇心。现在气氛这么好，鸣人拒绝他的概率不高，他赌上鸣人不舍得。  
果然，鸣人叹了口气闭上眼睛。  
“你来吧，我要开始倒数了，三十秒。”  
佐助被突如其来的倒数弄得猝不及防，本来他有些害羞，但是想到恐怕犹豫的时候就已经浪费了三秒钟，便立即伸出手抓上鸣人的内裤的松紧带。  
小心翼翼地褪下布料之后，鸣人的粗壮的阴茎骄傲地、带着风声弹了出来。  
佐助略微向下凑近些，他屏住呼吸瞪大了眼睛，看着这个阴茎——形状堪称完美，粗长、坚挺、甚至还带着鼓起的青筋。鸣人腿间的金色毛发让这根挺立显得很干净，不像一些成人图片一样让佐助难以接受。佐助相形见愧，却不知不觉地心跳加快。他庆幸鸣人是闭着眼睛的，于是他壮着胆、紧张兮兮地伸出手食指轻轻碰触一下那坚挺的神奇生物。有弹性的海绵体在感受到碰触之后向后摆去，然后又弹了回来打在了佐助的指尖上。  
佐助惊得吸了一大口气，好像被开水烫到一样立即缩回了手，不过他马上又不受控制地伸出了手。不知道是不是鸣人的阴茎上具有神奇的吸引力，佐助觉得他射精之后缓和的心跳又开始加快，这次他用五根手指握住了鸣人的粗大，回忆着鸣人的动作上下滑动起来，硕大的龟头中央分泌出了他熟悉的雄性气味的液体，佐助被这种味道搞得身体发轻，呼吸变得急促，他一边感受着手指被燃烧的甜美触感，一边觉得奇怪，明明是他在摸鸣人的，可为什么自己却开始变得奇怪？  
手腕被掰开的瞬间佐助不满地挣扎起来。  
“好了，时间到了。”  
鸣人哭笑不得地抓着佐助的手腕向后退了两步。  
“现在我要去处理一下，你先睡吧，晚安。”  
被鸣人在额头上落下一个晚安吻，佐助不满地看着鸣人毫不犹豫地转过身，他不知道今晚的他是怎么了，仿佛变成了被情欲支配的宇智波，他也不知道为什么他已经开始幻想继续做着刚才的事情，直到帮助鸣人射出来。  
“白痴……让我继续做啊……”佐助软绵绵地呢喃一句，踢开挂在脚踝上那湿漉漉的内裤，弯腰动作的时候他看到了那根重新挺立的阴茎。  
明明射了那么多，竟然还没有满足？  
很长时间里，佐助都是呆滞得无法回神。他听到了浴室的水声，仿佛也听到了鸣人变粗的喘息声。那种幻想让他非常兴奋，无法平息再次燃烧的欲望。他只要回想起鸣人粗大的阴茎就不禁开始吞口水。  
鸣人能帮他做，他为什么不能帮鸣人做？这个冲动像极了借口，佐助觉得他一定是疯了，他穿好睡裤，他的两只腿仿佛自己有了意识，径直走到了浴室门口。  
佐助毫不犹豫地抬手敲门。  
“见鬼”里面的鸣人小声嘀咕一句之后，浴室门被拉开，腰间系着支起帐篷的浴巾，鸣人无奈地看着佐助。  
“想做什么？”  
“……”  
佐助无助地看着鸣人用一只手撑着浴室的门框，裸露的胳膊上无论是三角肌还是肱二头肌都堪称完美。  
“我想继续刚才的……作为你帮我的……答谢……”  
佐助保证他说话的时候没用眼角的余光瞄着鸣人的某处伟岸，不过他真想揍死那个在鸣人面前说话不利落的自己。或许他会遭到鸣人的拒绝，或许他在惹火烧身，但是他又觉得鸣人其实是个非常有分寸的长辈，不，他只是单纯地向鸣人求助。该死，明明他平时都会忍住并平息欲望，可是鸣人在的时候他就什么都不会了。  
一声浓重的叹息之后，鸣人的修长手臂绕过佐助的后背将拉门拉上上锁，动作轻快低落。  
然后鸣人抓来浴室里的小凳子，一边坐下一边甩走了裹在腰上的碍事浴巾。  
“来吧伙计，今天可是吐血大服务，满足你的好奇心。用你的手，让它射精……”  
鸣人用两根手指轻轻抓了一下自己的精神小兄弟。  
佐助觉得他已经是被灌了酒此刻才会神志不清。他明明才高潮不久，此刻却仍旧面红耳赤，他一步步蹭到鸣人身前，在鸣人的指示下做在了鸣人的腿上。然后第三次向鸣人的阴茎伸出手。这次他的动熟悉了许多，很快就开始上下沿着粗壮的枝干滑动起来。  
“没错，就是这样，再用力一点……”  
“嗯……知道……”  
鸣人的声音变得非常性感，喘息也异常炙热。佐助不敢抬头，他仿佛被包在了一片荷尔蒙的中央，他的脑袋被水蒸气开始熏得有些不灵光。  
他的那里和鸣人的比起来好像没发育一样……  
不自然地扭了扭身体，佐助努力把注意力全部放在鸣人的身上。

如果不是内心中的激烈斗争和惭愧感，鸣人早就火箭发射了。然而，佐助的手指那么细那么白，和姑娘涂抹了指甲油的手指不同，佐助的指甲都修剪得干净整齐。那只手仿佛像对待珍宝似的小心谨慎，又带着无限的好奇跟惊喜。  
小佐助是个像纸一样纯洁的少年，鸣人的道德感不允许他对佐助做出太过分的事情。  
他强忍着内心中的风暴，对着动作不熟到像是在给阴茎挠痒痒的小手无限暗示自己：射出来，放松然后射出来。  
鸣人试图尝试想一些旖旎的画面增加兴奋度。但是很糟糕，这些画面里的主角显然都是眼前努力上下活动手指的黑发少年。鸣人为难地睁开眼，目光落在佐助颤抖晶莹的睫毛上，然后他又仔细地看着佐助红彤彤的面颊。  
为了验证他的猜测，鸣人俯下身轻舔佐助的耳轮并且低喃细语。  
“小佐助，你真棒……之前有自己做过了吗？”  
坐在他腿上的佐助马上变得僵硬，并且放慢了手上的动作。  
鸣人满意地看到佐助诚实又害羞垂下眼，才被他舔过的耳朵变得鲜红。  
“……做过。”  
这个答案让鸣人欣喜，于是鸣人开始循循善诱。  
“很好，那么现在把我的当做是你的，你觉得怎样弄会舒服呢？”  
佐助呆了一会儿，才重新用手指抚摸过鸣人的青筋。似乎这句话非常的奏效，伴随着佐助越来越快的手里动作，鸣人发现了佐助偷偷地抬了几次身又重新坐下，并且喘息得越来越重。  
鸣人继续鼓励似的耳语。  
“很舒服吧，保持这个姿势继续。”  
“嗯。”佐助一边机械地沿手中的柱体上下滑动，一边无意识并规律地扭动起臀部。  
“摸摸上面。”鸣人声音有些沙哑的提醒。  
佐助立即按照鸣人的要求，把细瘦的手指向上移动，沿着鸣人的湿润的蘑菇头绕圈。顶端湿润的泉眼立即吐出了前液，沾湿了佐助的手指。佐助的手指内弄湿的瞬间猛地挺直了腰杆，随后不安地用双腿摩擦着鸣人的大腿。  
“嘿，坐不住了吗？”鸣人用双手轻轻捏了捏着佐助的腰部，等待着佐助的口不应心的反驳。  
可出乎意料的，佐助只是啜泣着点了点头，随即一把抱住鸣人的肩膀，焦虑地向鸣人的身体蹭了起来。   
鸣人吞了吞口水，忍住了向着天花板大声感叹“痛并快乐”，他伸手第二次脱掉了佐助的短裤，早就在里面不安分挺立的小家伙带着透明的汁液再度跳了出来。  
佐助轻声哼叫一声，然后难为情地把头埋进鸣人的臂弯中。  
鸣人一直没射，这会儿忍得几乎要爆炸了，他把自己的阴茎和佐助的贴合在一起，然后用双手合成一个圆柱形的围墙。他本以为被佐助碰到了阴茎的他会化成一只野兽，然而一种真爱的心情让他忍住了激烈动作的欲望。原来他的野兽遇到了驯兽师。  
“小佐助，试着动一下腰。”  
鸣人对着装昏迷的佐助轻声提示，然而佐助先是点头，随即又用力摇头拒绝。鸣人笑了笑，加大了手中的力气上下滑动起来。和佐助迟缓又轻的手力不同，他的挤压力让佐助很快喘息越来越急促。两人份的前液让这个被手掌包裹的世界很快溶满春水，甜腻的体液滑动声让浴室里的蒸汽都变得暧昧万分。  
“棒极了……”鸣人赞叹一声。  
“不行，唔嗯……”  
佐助一边摇头一边舒服地呻吟出声，同时偷偷抬起腰缓解射精。然而，因为这个动作摩擦到了敏感的龟头，佐助舒服得几乎快要哭出来。  
鸣人很满意佐助的反应，同时被佐助刺激得险些射了出来。就在他准备加快速度的时候，佐助用力抓住了鸣人的肩膀抬起头。  
“鸣人……求你……唔……让我不要发出声……我忍不了……”  
看到佐助漂亮的下唇被咬到几乎泛着血色，鸣人立即心疼地伸手捧起佐助的脸。他知道佐助在忍耐，因为这里是他的家，他的父母都在楼下。  
鸣人扬起眉，露出了招牌的笑容让佐助安心。  
“好的，那么现在听我的，深呼吸，吸气，呼气。”  
佐助很配合地呼吸起来，鸣人用左手捧住佐助的后脑，手指在佐助的黑发中揉搓。  
“很好，就是这样，呼气……好了，现在我要吻你，闭上眼睛，抱住我。”  
佐助合上了本来就低垂的眼帘，甚至主动向前凑了凑。鸣人吻上了佐助，并且探入了佐助等待着的柔软口腔。同时，鸣人握着两人勃起的手掌开始最后的冲刺，鸣人的双手时而急促转动、时而放缓搓揉调情，佐助逐渐抑制不住渐渐上下摆动起腰肢。  
“唔……”佐助低声的啜泣渐渐被吻得只能发出三两声鼻音，鸣人一边与佐助已经开始热情回应的舌头传染，一边挺动起腰杆。被三方夹击，佐助不知所措地紧紧抱住鸣人，紧得鸣人都感到了疼痛。接着佐助开始不住地颤抖，狂乱地挺动腰肢让自己的阴茎去摩擦鸣人的阴茎，并在某次摩擦的过程中激烈地射了出来。鸣人一边紧随着佐助一起射出，一边抚摸佐助的后背示意佐助放松。  
没有插入的做爱却也让鸣人获得了极大满足，鸣人为此颇为感慨。  
接着鸣人意识到了佐助只褪下了一只腿的短裤如今已经变得可怜兮兮的，他不得不开始今晚漫长的善后。  
当鸣人忙活了一大气，又给佐助和自己冲了澡之后，他才把迷迷糊糊好像睡着的佐助用浴巾卷着送回了房间。被抱在身上的佐助在门口突然醒了过来，并对鸣人低语。  
“去客房睡，我不想美琴一早发现你的被子都没被用过。”  
鸣人耸了耸肩，抱着这个想法颇多的小鬼推开了美琴为他准备的客房，他关闭了二楼所有的灯，只留下了客房的一盏床头灯。佐助看着鸣人忙忙碌碌地走出走进，半睁的眼睛一直不肯离开他。  
“你在想什么？”  
鸣人翻身上了床，把佐助向里面推了推。  
佐助一言不发地面向鸣人侧过身，扯起嘴角露出一个相当灿烂的笑容。  
“笑什么呢？”  
鸣人又把被子扯过来，像夏天他们住在牙家里的时候一样，两个人熟悉地摆好了姿势。  
“我笑得像鱼板吗？”  
佐助扇了扇密长的睫毛，然后又笑了。不过这次他笑得绝对不怀好意。  
鸣人愣了三秒钟，随即面颊涨得通红，他反应敏捷地伸手关闭了床头的台灯，并在漆黑中一把抱住佐助。  
“睡觉了，晚安。”  
脸上的红晕还没消退鸣人就沉睡了，他今天可太累了。而佐助也几乎同时与他坠入了梦乡。他们两个人很久都没睡得这么幸福甜蜜了。

尾声  
美琴欣喜地发现才经过一个晚上，佐助和鸣人的关系就又恢复了。  
鸣人正在笑着把自己碗里的番茄挑给佐助。  
而佐助则是面无表情地给把附加过来的青菜给鸣人夹了回去，甚至添加了更多青菜。  
“可以了，这些够了……”鸣人看着碗里的绿色食物皱起眉头，然后把饭碗端得高高的，闭着眼睛快速吞咽青菜。  
美琴笑着给富岳也夹了一片青菜，提醒丈夫要摄入均衡的营养。  
想起暑假领佐助回家时佐助依依不舍的神情，美琴觉得他们两个年级相差六岁的男生能做朋友真是太好了。  
当然，美琴并不知道佐助和鸣人并不只是“朋友”。  
电视里传来了某个娱乐节目的声音，那是重播昨天的百万情书。  
“我猜，这投稿者是在和恋人吵架，不过别先沮丧，要试着去和对方沟通。”  
正在吃饭的鸣人和佐助停下筷子看了彼此一眼，然后露出了真诚的笑容。  
扭头看电视的美琴和和端着木碗喝味增汤的富岳刚好错过了眼前的一幕，所以这一幕也成为了鸣人和佐助两个人之间的秘密。  
此刻，节目中的爱情顾问已经接过话筒，开始畅所欲言。  
“——很难把爱做全面的解释，不过首先这是一种温暖想和的力量。爱让人学会包容，也会让变得谦卑，你希望对方看到的永远是最好的自己，也希望自己可以让对方开心，当然，不必太紧张，放轻松，没有哪个人是完美的。”  
“电视机前的朋友们不妨和我一起做一件事。首先，我们拿一面镜子对着它，然后想象有一个你喜欢的人在看着你，请露出最灿烂的笑容——哦，我说鱼板那种的就算啦，要像春天的风一样……那一定是非常美的你们。没错，跟我数的来一起笑。哇哦，棒极了，准备好了吗？”  
“三，二，一。”

【鸣人哥哥之百万情书篇•完】


End file.
